Pr0.3CA0.7MnO3 (PCMO) metal oxide thin films, which show reversible resistance change via applying electric pulse, ware grown on both epitaxial YBa2Cu3O7 (YBCO) and partial epitaxial platinum substrates via pulsed laser ablation (PLA) technique as described by Shangqing Liu et al., in Electric-pulse-induced reversible resistance change effect in magnetoresistive films, Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 76, number 19, pp. 2749. May 2000; and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,139 B1, granted Mar. 20, 2001, for Method for switching the properties of perovskite materials used in thin film resistors. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,673,691 B2, granted Jan. 6, 2004, for Method for Reversible Resistance Change induced by Short Electric Pulses, a method of spin-coating PCMO thin film deposition technique is described to fabricate a reversible resistance switch using a unipolar electric pulse. In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/377,244, filed Feb. 27, 2003, for Precursor Solution and Method for Controlling the Composition of MOCVD Deposited PCMO, a PCMO thin film, having reversible resistance properties, is formed by MOCVD.
Liu et al., supra, discovered a resistance change in a PCMO film by applying bipolar electric pulses at room temperature, specifically for a Pr0.3Ca0.7MnO3 (PCMO) thin film. Liu et al. deposited PCMO thin films on epitaxial YBa2Cu3O7 (YBCO) and on partial epitaxial platinum substrates by pulsed laser deposition (PLD).